


Hot Hotter Oswald

by bunnychan62



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Boys In Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: It’s summer in Gotham. Oswald is usually perfectly dressed. Only one person knows that he actually sleeps naked.Ed brings him coffee to bed and is seduced by a naked Oswald lazing about.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Hot Hotter Oswald

It’s summer in Gotham. The normally so dark and dirty city is now drenched in an unbearable heat and sweaty people. Oswald is usually perfectly dressed. His petite body clad in fine silk and perfectly tailored suites. Even in this stifling heat.

But at home it is something completely different. When he isn’t working he has resigned to wearing light black cotton trousers and a plane shirt most of the time. 

But there is only one person who knows that at night Oswald Cobblepot actually sleeps completely naked.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was streaming in though the half closed curtain, drenching the room in already way to bright and way to hot sunlight. 

Edward just stepped into the bedroom, silently closing the door behind him with the swing of his hip. 

He held a cup of steaming coffee in each hand, only wearing a pair of wide slack pants that hung to low on his hips and a dirty white muscle shirt. 

Putting one of the cups down onto the nightstand Ed paused, a grin creeping onto his face. 

Of course Oswald was still lying in bed. He had still been fast asleep when Edward had made his way into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. 

What made Edwards smile turn wicked was the blanked that had slipped of a bit as Oswald had moved. Now he was lying on his side, face turned towards the wall. His back was facing Edward, the blanked rugged up, exposing his back. His naked back. His completely naked back. That included naked legs and the curve of a very naked bum. 

Yes Oswald did sleep naked, ever since the heat had started rising up. Edward had slept next to him not a few minutes before but seeing Oswalds body exposed like this stirred something inside him. Something just as hot and burning as the sun, but much darker.

Putting his coffee down next to Oswalds he reached out and grabbed the blanked. 

With one fluid motion Ed pulled the blanked of off Oswalds body. 

Exposing miles and miles of smooth pale skin. Edward licked his lips, pushing up his glasses. 

Oswald was so beautiful. The dark haired man sniffled and snuggled back into the pillow. 

Ed bit his lip. Oswald was also very cute. He snorted. He could never let him hear that tough. 

When Edward told him he was beautiful or pretty Oswald would always blush and avert his eyes, telling Edward what a big sap he was. But Edward calling Oswald cute had an entirely different effect. Oswald would scoff and if Edward didn’t drop the subject fast enough he would get grumpy quite a bit. And a grumpy Oswald was never good. Even if it made him that much cuter.

So Ed decided to keep that to himself. He could still think it though.

Edward was ripped from his thoughts by Oswald speaking. “Wha’ is it?” He grumbled into the pillow before turning onto his back and squinting at the sun. 

“What time is it anyway?” he mumbled still sleepily. 

“I brought coffee.” Ed declared proudly. 

Oswald stretched his neck then moved it to the side to have a look at the nightstand. 

His smile was sweet like sugar. “Oh, that’s so nice of you.” He sat up, the sun kissing his pale skin, making it look like silk, and took the cup, taking a long deep gulp. “Thank you, Ed.” 

Ed just shrugged, blushing a little while he still watched his little bird.   
“Oh, it’s no big thing.” He piped.

The blanked had slipped even lower now, exposing sharp pale hipbones and Ed’s eyes wandered almost unintentional down there. 

“It’s hot don’t you think?” Ed asked, his voice getting deeper as he watched his boyfriend laze around in bed, gloriously exposed to the morning sun and Eds greedy eyes. 

A smile tugged at Oswalds lips as he put the cup down to stretch hedonistically, his pale body lying on the white sheets looking like that of a bird stretching his wings. “Hmm, it quite is.” 

Edwards smile broadened and got a tad bit primal. 

Under Oswalds watchful eye he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his narrow but muscled chest.

“I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good.” 

Oswald liked his lips as Edwards pants slipped to the ground. The white crisp underwear did nothing to hide the very obvious and steadily growing tent.   
“What am I?” Ed finished with a predatory grin. He stepped closer to the bed, now looming over Oswald. 

Oswald blinked, clearing the fog of sleep and lust on his mind a little. “What? Sorry I wasn’t really paying attention to your little riddle.” 

Ed pouted a little until Oswalds hands reached up for him and he crawled onto the bed with him.   
“I was actually focusing on something else.” He whispered. With that he reached between Edwards legs, grabbing the obvious bulge through his undershorts. 

Ed’s grin returned, even if he gasped a little. “That is actually far from close to the answer.” 

Oswald cocked his head. “It’s not your erection?” 

Ed’s shoulders slumped. “No, it’s a nose.” 

To Ed’s surprise Oswald let his head fall back onto the pillow and begun to giggle. His little outburst was only stifled by a yawn, before his hand reached up to combe his fingers through Ed’s short locks. 

“Oh Ed my dear. You are a real delight.” 

Ed grinned brightly and happily. “I am, aren’t I?” 

Oswald just hummed and then he pulled Ed down to seal their lips together in a slow kiss. 

The kiss dragged on for what seemed forever, getting deeper and heated, like molasses, with every second it dragged on. 

Soon Edward was lying down on Oswald completely, his firm tanned body pressed firmly against the pale lean one beneath him. Already a fine shine of sweat was forming between them.

Oswald had spread his legs so Ed had more space and to not accidentally squish his bad leg. 

Ed just stopped the kiss too pepper Oswalds neck down to his chest with little bites and nips. Oswald reached up, his hands caressing Eds back and combing frantically though his dark blonde hair. He wanted to hold on to Ed like he could vanish at any moment. 

His breathing grew heavy as he leaned his head back to just feel. Feel Eds hands caressing his sides, Eds lips kissing and nipping at his chest with so much languid passion. 

He could feel a tongue dip into his belly button and the muscles, tight with expectation, quivered. Oswald lifted his head just to see Eds tongue making his way down his happy trail. 

Without further ado Ed gripped Oswalds already hard cock making the other man gasp.

Not a second later Ed had skirted down the bed and had his hard cock in his mouth, his tongue working unrelenting, cheeks hollowing with suction. 

Oswalds head fell back onto the pillow in sure bliss. Moaning unhinged and gasping for air. Ed knew exactly how much this overwhelmed him every time he did it. 

Oswald couldn’t hold back when Ed did this. His hips undulated; his eyes squeezed shut tight, his hands clawed at the sheets.

Ed groaned around Oswalds cock. It was so arousing to suck his friends cock. Ed would never tire of how responsive Oswald became and how overwhelmed he was every time they had sex. 

What could Ed say? He loved his little bird.

With an obscene pop Ed pulled of off Oswalds cock. The raven haired man clawed his fingers into dark blonde hair and pulled the man up forcefully. 

Ed moaned as Oswald claimed his mouth to taste himself on the others tongue. He never stopped stroking the twitching member though. Shuddering moans wracked Oswalds body and he let go of Eds head to desperately gasp for air. 

Ed just grinned down at him. He knew what his little bird needed now.

One hand sneaked down and a dry finger wormed its way between Oswalds butt cheeks.

The black haired man bit his lip. 

Ed leaned down and nipped at Oswalds lips, just to pull back and have him chase his mouth. 

Ed grinned. “You want it?” he growled low in his throat. Oswald nodded, shyly averting his eyes. This side of Ed was special and he treasured every time it came out to play. 

“Tell me.” He whispered, his finger pressing teasingly against the little hole, which twitched under his ministrations. Ed pushed in a little. 

Oswald whined, his eyes fluttering. “I need it.” 

The wickedness returned to Edwards smile. “What do you need?” 

Another whine escaped Oswalds throat. His hips twitched upwards searching for friction. He was already so far gone. Impatiently anticipating what was to come.   
Ed watched as his tongue slipped out to lick those thin pink lips. 

His hands where grabbing at Edwards shoulders frantically. “I need it Ed, please. Please you know… you know what I want.” 

Oh Ed knew. Ed knew exactly.

With a little slap to Oswalds behind Ed slid lower down the slim body. 

He had to bite his lip as he watched a very naked and very aroused Oswald came into few, right in front of his eye. 

Oswald was so beautiful. All thin bones and pale skin. The few scars just added to that allure. Ed just couldn’t hold back, he just had to caress his hands up and down the slim waist, stopped to play and nibble at the delicate pink nipples.

Oswald had lifted his head and was looking down. He was eating away at his lower lip, anticipating what was next to come. 

Oswald was always impatient, but he loved to get teased by Edward just as much. 

Ed hummed happily as his hands finally reached his goal. Despite the delicate built, Oswalds ass was an amazing sight to behold. All ripe and plush and ready for the taking. 

Ed growled lowly then he grabbed both globes in his hands and pulled them up and towards him, pulling Oswalds whole body down the bed in the proses. It made the smaller man squeal.

“So beautiful.” He breathed against heated skin and could hear Oswald whimper and then gasp as his face made contact with the soft flesh. 

At first Ed just kneaded the firm buttocks in his hands while inhaling the clean musky sent. Then Oswald reached down and grabbed his buttock with his own hands to hold them open for him. 

“Oh darling.” Ed breathed. Oswald seemed to be really needy this morning. 

Ed decided to stop the teasing and got on with it. So he leaned slightly forward, sticking his tongue out, he licked a broad stripe up Oswalds crack. 

This made the older man’s knees clench around Eds head, which pressed him only closer. 

Edward listened to Oswalds needy moans as his tongue made its way into the tight heat of his lover’s body. 

With one thumb he held Oswald open to lick deeper, while his other hand searched blindly for the nightstand. He grabbed the bottle that stood there and coated his finger with lube. 

Then he pulled out his tongue and immediately replaced it with his finger, pushing in deep. 

The whimpering and the following high pitched cry made him grin wolfishly. 

It wouldn’t take long to prepare Oswald. He was still rather loose from their escapades from last night. 

He stirred his finger around for a few moments before pulling out. 

Oswald had fallen backwards again, his whole body trembling, muscles lacks like pudding. Ed gave the round butt another hard slap and Oswald back lurched of the bed. 

Eds breathing speed up as he coated his hard on with lube. 

Then he leaned up stretched up over Oswalds body, towering over the smaller man like a predator ready to jump. A wide giddy grin spread on his face. 

Oswalds lips were plush and red from biting them. He could see his pupils where blown wide, even when his eyes where halve lidded. 

Two shaking hands reached up to pull Eds face down.

“I want to see you.” He whispered against Eds lips before sealing them together once more. 

Ed savoured the kiss as long as possible. At the same time he grabbed onto his cock and slowly feed it into Oswalds hungry hole. Oswalds body tensed, then trembled and relaxed at once as Edward pulled his lip between his teeth and sucked hard as a distraction. 

A satisfied groan slipped out of Ed and into Oswalds mouth as he sunk into the warm tight heat. 

Oswald pulled back with a gasp and then, with a needy sound pulled Eds face back down to claim his mouth once again, although rather sloppy this time. 

Edwards hands roamed over the slender chest, down towards his ass and legs, which were pulled up over his back, pulling and pushing in the right directions. 

Oswald was pressed into the mattress under him, his hands clawing at his hair, his face. His hips twitching with every thrust Ed delivered into him. The little high pitched moans falling from his mouth like music in Eds ears, only spurring him on more. 

Ed was in heaven. Literally. He grabbed onto Oswalds butt to hold him still then he started thrusting in earnest from under him into his tight hot hole. 

Oswald moaned and cried into his mouth, never letting go of Edwards face, their mouths sealed together like a hot furnace, while they swallowed each other’s moans. All the while Eds hips snapped into him like a slap hammer.   
It was so good. So unbelievably good. Oswald could do nothing else than hold on for the ride and try not to melt into goo as Ed pummels him unrelentlessly. 

His fingers where clawing at Ed back, long fingernails leaving red welts on his skin, scrambling for purchase. 

Ed seemed to notice Oswalds instability. He grabbed onto the smaller man and with one fast move he flipped them over. 

A little surprised noise slipped from Oswalds mouth. Then he just sat there, chest heaving, eyes huge looking down at his friend. 

Then he let himself fall forward, his hands resting on both sides of Eds face. 

They breathed heavily into each other’s faces as their eyes locked together. 

Oswalds gaze gleamed and a devilish grin tugged on his lips. Ed knew that look and swallowed. 

Oswalds hips rolled in a slow, deep rhythm. Than he rolled his head back, moaning as he fully sat up, propping his hand on Edwards chest. 

This, this was the moment Oswald took control. And Ed loved every second of it. 

It was a slow pace again. Slow but deep, oh so deep. All Edward could do was lay there and take it. 

Oswald was a sight to behold. He was miles of milky skin and a face so open and vulnerable you wouldn’t have guessed that that man was the king of Gotham. His lips where red from kissing, mouth open panting and moaning, eyes screwed shut so as to focus everything he could feel, once in a while glimpsing down to lock eyes with Ed. It was unbelievably hot. 

One of his hands was pressed to Eds chest, his other holding himself up on Edwards thigh. 

His chest was heaving and Ed could see his throat work as another sound made its way out of his mouth. 

Eds cock inside him was feeling so very good. And it was hitting the right spot all along grinding against it just perfectly. 

Overwhelmed by lust and feelings Ed gasped, his hands going up to hold Oswalds hips. 

He put his feet up onto the matrass to get a better footing. Then, following an inner urge his hips snapped up. 

Oswald wailed, and he fell forward onto Eds chest, lightly whimpering He kissed his collarbone and then smearing another kiss against his cheek. 

He was purring like a kitten. Ed grinned. “Good?” 

Oswald lifted his head, his eyes bleary with pure pleasure as he licked his lips. He nodded slowly.

Ed did it again, his hips snapping upwards. Oswald groaned, pressing his head into Eds neck, his teeth scraping against skin as he latched onto it to muffle the noises. 

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, the heavy friction getting overwhelming. 

Above him he could feel Oswlad shake and then there was an outburst of noise. 

“Oh…Fuck!!!”   
Ed grinned, biting his lip hard. Then he felt Oswalds walls tightening around him and gasped out loud. “Osw…ald!”

Warm liquid splashed onto his chest followed by a heavy weight on top of him. All he could hear was shaky whimpering and the blood rushing in his ears.

His hands grabbed down onto Oswalds ass cheeks, squeezing him down hard as his hips snapped up a few more times. 

The whimpering got louder and more desperate. And then Ed painted Oswlads insides white. 

A last satisfied groan, then the blonde man , still heavily breathing, sank back into the matrass. 

Black hair tickled his nose as a smooth face nuzzled his chest.

Edward smiled into the dark locks as he caressed Oswlads sweat slicked back, receiving a short kiss onto his pectoral muscle. 

They lay like that for a while. Both wincing as Ed slipped out of Oswalds abused hole. 

And Oswald grumbled and, lifting his head up to look at Edward he pulled a face.   
Edward just gave him an apologetic smile.   
Oswald just rolled his eyes. “A condom would have been nice.” He mumbled sleepily, his head falling back onto Eds chest. 

Edward grinned. He knew exactly how Oswald loved it when he came inside him, he did two.   
And even if he would admit it immediately, Oswald would never. Another thing his pride forbade him. 

Both of them where a mess and they knew it. A shower was more than necessary.

But, not now. Not yet. It was just too good to lie here, revelling in the afterglow. 

Oswald sighed, and then he rolled over onto the other side of the bed.   
“Gimme five more minutes.” He grumbled. 

A short look at the nightstand next to him. “But… but the Coffee?” 

“Is probably cold.” Was the reply before he fell silent again. 

Ed scoffed. He should probably get up. Make new coffee. Make breakfast, maybe eggs and bacon or where pancakes better? 

Then a yawn interrupted his musings. 

Oh well. He thought, rolling to the side and slinging an arm around Oslwands waist, who was already snoring again. 

Five more minutes or maybe halve an hour… what harm could it do? And he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> I love this fandom so much even if im fairly new to it.
> 
> Those two are so fucking cute together!!!


End file.
